ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Big Chill
Ultimate Big Chill 'is the evolved form of Big Chill in ''Ultimate Alien. Ben first transforms into this alien during the episode Hit 'Em Where They Live ''to fight Vulkanus and his army. 'Appearance Like Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill is a ghost-like creature with a breathy, ethereal voice, who can pass through all solid matter, go intangible, and drop the temperature of anything he chooses to just this side of absolute zero. But Ultimate Big Chill also has the ability to fire ice flame/plasma beams that look like their burning but they actually are flames that consume the heat of whatever they touch, and use that energy to burn but when the energy runs out they freeze. Ironically, Ultimate Big Chill resembles more of a fire type alien, while regular Big Chill resembles more of an ice type alien. After evolution, Ultimate Big Chill chan ges h is usual blue color to red. His wings and antennae now have an orange flame design. He also has a mask-like flame tuft on his face. He can still make his wings and antennae fold into a cloak, which looks no different from the old cloak, except for being red. His voice is now more gravelly, having a deeper tone behind it. 'Powers and Abilities' He can still become intangible, manipulate ice, fly, and breath ice. but his evolved from can breathe much colder and faster-freezing ice, and can also now create "ice flames" (actually a heat-draining plasma beam), which he describes as "fire so cold it burns." Dwayne McDuffie described them as flames that consume the heat of whatever they touch, and use that energy to burn. "Freezer Burn." He can breathe flames or shoot them from his hands, and when they hit something, it turns into blue ice. He can also freeze things faster than Big Chill. By inhaling deeply, he can lower the temperature of the air he breathes in, because he sucks the heat out of objects, freezes anything that happens to be in it's path. His transparent invisible/intangible form is now red instead of blue. He is also much faster while flying and phasing through objects. Like Big Chill, he can survive in a variety of environments, including extreme heat, intense cold, deep oceans, and the vacuum of space. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He first appeared in the episode Hit 'Em Where They Live, fighting Vulkanus. He easily froze him and his minions leading him to victory. He is Ben's third Ultimate transformation. He also appears in Escape From Aggregor ''to battle an innocent Galapagus. After that he appears in ''Ultimate Aggregor. This is the first time he is used to keep away fans. He is used again in Deep when he was trying to catch Aggregor, but he failed thanks to the piccess core guards thinking he took the map.He reappears in Viktor: The Spoils to fight Dr.Vicktor but was defeated. 'Appearances' *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first appearence) *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' * Deep *''Viktor: The Spoils'' 'Trivia' *Ultimate Big Chill is the first Ultimate Alien Ben has used more than once, the second being Ultimate Humungousaur, the third being Ultimate Swampfire the fourth being Ultimate Spidermonkey, fifth Ultimate Cannonbolt and sixth Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Big Chill is the third Ultimate Alien Ben has turned into in general. *One time, in Ultimate Aggregor, when going back to regular Big Chill, his red cloak just faded back to blue. *In Cosmic Destruction, he can't fold his cloak. *He is a playable character in TKO. *Ultimate Big Chill appears to be the second most similar ultimate form from his original form next to Ultimate Cannonbolt. *Currently, he is Ben's most powerful ice alien transformation *Ultimate Big Chill appears briefly in a CN Action Pack Comic, trying to track down Buzz, Surgeon, and Hammer, who have kidnapped Julie, but loses their Car in a bunch of traffic. He is one of the two alien forms to appear in the comic, the other one being Armodrillo. *He is one of the three playable ultimate aliens in Ben 10: Game Creator. This is the only game where he can fold his cloak. *Is the first Ultimate to have a Nano in Fusion Fall. *He is the fifth Ultimate Form to be defeated. He was beaten by King Viktor in Viktor: The Spoils. 'Translation' *'Portuguese:' Friagem Supremo/ Chill Supreme *'Norway:' Ultimat Frostus *'Spanish(Latin America): '''Frio Supremo / Supreme Chill *'Spanish(Spain): Ultimate Gélido *'''Polski: Ostateczny Ziąb / Ultimate Chill) *'Romanian:' Viforul X *'Swedish: 'Ultimata Frosten 'Gallery' Vlcsnap-2010-06-14-06h58m46s126.png|Ultimate Big Chill in Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Big Chill Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill in Cosmic Destruction 386130830_oult.bigchill.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill toy (in box) Ultimate Big Chill Mini Figure.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill alteralien UltimateBigChill.png|Ultimate Big Chill artwork 800px-Ultimate Bigchill.png images (123sayanghanif).jpg|Ultimate Big Chill in Cosmic Destruction gameplay UltimateBigChill2.png Bigheatprofile.PNG|Cartoon Network profile ult bchill toy.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill toy (out of box) ult bchil disk.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill toy (with disk alien) ult bchill aajpg.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill alteralien (in box) ult bchill acc.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill alien creation chamber figure Ult Big Chill Exonaut.JPG Exo ult.chill.jpg Appearance Gallery Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ice Alien Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Characters